An Epic Story: Alzariona
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: Yep. As you can see, this story is based of one of my characters in DF and it revolves around her. Check it out. PG 13. There WILL be tragedy and I might add in a touch of romance.
1. Introduction

**Hey people. I'm trying my hand in a piece of fiction based off DF. So yeah. Please review. Also, please note this: **

**I own nothing in it... (Except for the OCs and Alzariona...) Characters, places and names Copyright 2006 Artix Entertainment, LLC**

* * *

---A Little History---

It all began when she was a young teenage girl of age 12. She was orphaned at a very young age and was taken in by a herbalist, by the name of Ellendria. Once, as she was collecting some plants for Ellendria, a dark creature appeared from nowhere and lunged towards her. Alzariona fell to the ground screaming, fearing for her life. Just as she was expecting the worst, a blast of pure light hurtled from behind her, at the creature, vanquishing it immediately. When Alzariona turned around, she realized that it was Ellendria who had hurled the ball of light. In fear of the sudden change in perspective of Ellendria, Alzariona fled... She fled deep within the mystical woods surrounding her guardian's house. About an hour later, as she stood panting in a clearing, she felt a hand gently laid on her shoulder.  
With that Alzariona whurled around and saw Ellendria. With fear, she stepped backwards. However, Ellendria held her firmly and said in a gentle voice, "Peace, Alzariona. Do I not deserved your trust after all these years?"  
With that, Alzariona nodded her head and apprehensively followed Ellendria home...  
Back home, it was explained to Alzariona that Ellendria was one of the few remaining guardians left in the World of Lore and that she was tasked in training Alzriona with the ways of magic, to take her place as the guardian of magic. From then on, Alzariona's training began...

---A Summary---

10 years have passed and Alzariona is now a beautiful lady with a kind nature. To the average person, she seems to be someone who has an affinity with animals... However, Ellendria and Alzariona know better... They have made allies within the animal kingdom and they will come to aid in times of great trouble...  
A deep and great evil has been sensed in the Eastern reaches of Lore... Alzariona must now travel there to stop the evil for it can and will destroy all of Lore if not stopped.  
She travels forth to the young town of BattleOn and and finds that there is still much more that she has to learn. She travels forth to an ancient cave which existed before Lore was made. There, she learns an ancient secret that she would need for her quest.

_By the hands of the Creator Lore Was Made  
By the hands of the Beast Lore shall be Destroyed  
Nothing from Lore can stop it  
Only Divine Intervention Shall  
With the power of the Angelic Rune Creted By One, All Shall Be Well  
At the Cost of One's Lifeforce  
This Shall All Be Done By a Young Guardian  
Who Holds power Far Grater than any other Guardian  
Only She Shall be Able to Do The Impossible  
Whether She Succeeds or Fails  
No One Knows  
All of Lore Hangs in the Balance of Her Actions  
This shall All Come to Pass  
Be it Good or Bad_

With this, she leaves with a heavy heart... For she is the one in the prophecy... Now, an epic quest begins where Alzariona must create the Angelic Rune and save all of Lore...

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I'm kinda new at this sort of fiction... So yeah... Please read and rate.**

**Azarethian Titan**

**God Bless**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey people! This is Azarethian Titan. This fiction is based off my ideas and from the ideas of people from a wonderful AQ clan: Gathering of Lightbringers. Whenever I post a chapter based off one of the clan member's ideas, I WILL credit the person. So check for credits before saying it's good or bad. So yeah. If you ever play AQ, don't forget to join the Gathering of Lightbringers. It's a pretty cool community. **

_God Bless -Azarethian Titan_


	3. An Arrival

**Heya people... Our friend Alzariona steps into the world of DF for the first time. ;)**

* * *

As Alzariona stepped into a small town, she looked around and noticed a large wooden building before her... And outside it was a young boy... Dressed in "knight's armour" put together by pieces of junk. 

Smiling, she walked towards him and asked, "May I know where the town of Falconreach is?"

Looking at her as if she was crazy, the boy replied, "You already ARE in it..."

"Oh..." Alzariona replied, blushing, "So do you know any good place for me to stay at for the moment?"

Pointing towards the building in front of them, Alzariona went in, saying thanks and feeling extremely stupid.

"Why hello there! You seem new!" called out a cheery woman as Alzariona entered the inn.

"Indeed I am..." replied Alzariona, "How much does it cost for a room each night?"

"Ahh... It's free for the time being." replied the innkeeper as she ushered Alzariona up the stairs.

---About an hour later---

As Alzariona laid out her clothes and put them in the drawer beside her bed, she flopped down on the bed, wondering what she was supposed to do now...

**

* * *

I thought this start was crappy... But what do you guys think:) Please review... I promise the story will get better as I get used to it. ;)**

**God bless, Azarethian Titan**


	4. Author's Note II

**Author's Note:**

**Hey people... I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a whole long while... :( Thing is, I've been facing exams and resposibilities... So yeah. But now I'm back. This fiction will currently be put on hold for the time being till I am done with my other series: Rising of the Darkness. **

**God Bless, ****Azarethian Titan**


End file.
